Finding My Way Back
by roswell98892
Summary: Haley returns to Tree Hill after the tour. Not everyone is happy with Haley's return, but when she is involved in a accident will they forgive her.
1. the fights

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of One Tree Hill, but would love to own James Lafferty.

It has been four months since Haley had left to go on tour with Chris. Haley had discovered as much as she loved singing on the tour she loved her husband and Tree Hill more. This is how she ended up standing in front of her old apartment trying to work up the courage to see her husband. After a minute of just standing in front of the door she was about to knock when the door opened reveling a shocked Peyton.

"What are you doing here Haley?" Payton asked shooting daggers with her eyes.

"I'm done with the tour it wasn't fun anymore. I'm here to see my husband." Haley replied trying not to loose her temper.

"Wasn't fun anymore, what Chris get a groupy and forget all about you? Is that why you came back to your backup man?" Peyton through out.

"I don't know what and the hell your problem is Peyton. I'm here to see my husband, the only man I have ever loved." Haley yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Whatever," Peyton called walking away. "By the way he is not home."

Haley knocked on the door. After a minute Nathan opened the door in his boxers clearly drunk.

"Haley, so what do I owe this pleasure?" Nathan hissed out.

"I'm done with the touring thing it wasn't for me, I love you Nathan. I want us to be us again." Haley told him with tears shinning in her eyes.

"I waited months for this to happen, hell I even dreamed about this happening, but now that it is I'm not sure if I can. Haley after all the pain these last months is rushing back. Hell I can't believe I'm going to say this, but there is no us anymore." Nathan replied shutting the door.

Haley walked to her car and got in. With tears in her eyes she drove to the only place she thought she would feel safe, to her best friends. When she knocked on Lucas's door, Brooke opened it.

"Tutor girl, your back. Is it for good? Your crying so I'm going to assume you had a talk with Nathan." Brooke questioned.

Haley just nodded her head to all of Brooke's questions. Lucas appeared pulling Haley outside with him, leaving both Brooke and Haley shocked.

"Brooke, stay in here while I talk to Haley." Lucas replied shutting the door.

"Why are you here Haley? It is has been 4 months, your didn't even say goodbye when you left. You were my best friend and you couldn't even say goodbye, hell you didn't even pick up a phone and call me on the tour."

Haley stood there listening to Lucas yell, her heart sunk when she heard the words were my best friend.

"Luke, I had to do this for me. It was the first time I was doing something for me, not you, Nathan, my parents, but me. I had to know if I could make it as a singer otherwise I would have regretted not knowing. Know that I do know I could have made it, I know what I wanted more than anything was to live my life here in Tree Hill with my husband and best friend." Haley cried.

"Your little experiment seems to have cost you both a husband and a best friend," Lucas replied before walking into his room.

Haley stared at the door before running back to her car and jumping in with tears streaming down her face.

"Lucas, how in the hell could you say all off those things to your best friend?" Brooke yelled.

"Pent up anger got the best of me." Lucas admitted.

Brooke was already running out the door to get Haley when she saw her jump into her car and speed away.

Haley was driving with tears streaming down her face she had no where to go. She has no husband, no best friend, hell she didn't even have parents to help her. She was thinking back at the conversations she had just had she stepped harder on the gas pedal with the more anger she felt. When a large animal came out of know where. Haley swerved and tried stopping but it was too late she ran right into a telephone pole. I'm sorry Nathan was the last thing she thought before slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Brooke

Here's chapter 2. I know the storyis a little corny, but it is based off of a dream I had. Thanks to all of you who sent reviews.

Brooke got into her car to follow Haley. She was also upset that Haley had left, but she understood why. Haley needs at least one friend in this town Brooke told herself. After driving for about ten minutes Brooke came across a line of traffic, which caused her stomach to drop instantly. Brooke pulled her car to the side of the road and ran to the scene. It felt as if someone was squeezing her heart when she saw Haley's car wrapped around the telephone pole. Brooke ran trying to reach Haley when a officer grabbed her.

"Miss you can not go up there," he told her.

"She is one of my best friends," Brooke cried looking at him.

His eyes softened looking a the frightened girl. "They are loading her in to the ambulance now. She is going to memorial hospital, call her family and get over there."

Brooke's eyes widened and took off running to her car. She grabbed her phone and called Nathan.

"What?" Nathan answered obviously drunk.

"I just thought you would like to know that your wife is on her way to the hospital, jerk." Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, wait, what happened?" Nathan questioned suddenly sober and worried.

"I'm not quite sure, all I know is that after Haley and Lucas fought she ran off and I went after her. I found her car wrapped around a telephone pole with the police and paramedics all around. They said to call her family and have them meet her at memorial hospital," Brooke cried into the phone.

"What did I do," Nathan cried on the other ended of the phone.

"Get ready someone will be there to pick you up in ten minutes," Brooke told him.

Brooke hung up and pushed speed dial one for Lucas house. Karen answered the phone. "Hello."

"Karen, I need to speak to Lucas. Wait, I do not really feel like talking to him right now, I'll tell you." Brooke told her crying.

"Brooke your rambling, what is it?" Karen asked worried.

"It's Haley, she was in a car accident after her fight with Lucas." Brooke cried.

"WHAT?" Karen cried.

"She is being taken to Memorial hospital, they said to get there. Nathan needs a ride if you could pick him up." Brooke told her.

"Yep," Karen told Brooke before hanging up. "LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT CAR NOW."

Lucas came running in to see his mother crying.

"Mom what is it." Lucas questioned.

"Get in the car now, I will tell you on the way to Nathan's." Karen told him grabbing her keys.

Brooke called the last person on her list. Peyton answered on the second ring.

"What's up Brooke." Peyton asked.

"There has been a accident Peyton. It's Haley." Brooke cried.

"What," Peyton cried.

"It was a car accident. They are telling us to get to Memorial right away." Brooke told her.

"Oh god, I was such a bitch to her today for leaving." Peyton cried.

"Peyton, not you too." Brooke yelled.

"What?" Peyton questioned.

"Both Lucas and Nathan yelled at her, and basically told her she should have stayed on the tour." Brooke told her.

"Oh God," Peyton breathed out.

"Just get there," Brooke told her throwing her phone into the passenger seat and driving to the hospital.


	3. Naley

Thanks for all the reviews.

"White female sixteen or seventeen unconscious, collided with a telephone pole trying to avoid something. Stable now, broken leg, laceration to head, shallow breathing." the paramedic filled in the doctors.

"What about the family members?" Doctor asked.

"Friend at site said she would get them here." The paramedic explained.

"Okay, room 3." doctor told them.

Brooke arrived first. With in a few minutes Lucas, Karen, and Nathan came running in.

"How is she?" Nathan asked.

" I don't know." Brooke told him.

Nathan ran up to the desk. "My wife was just brought in for a car accident."

"Doctors are looking at her right now, take a seat in the waiting room and I will have the doctor talk to you when he is finished." She told him.

Nathan reluctantly walked into the waiting room and sat. A few minutes later Peyton arrived with Jake and Jenny.

"How is she," Peyton asked.

"Not sure yet," Karen told them.

After almost a hour a doctor walked in, "Mr. Scott?"

Nathan jumped up and rushed to the doctor. "How is my wife?"

"She is unconscious at the moment, she broke her right leg in two places, we had to stitch up a cut from the top of her hairline to the eyebrow, and is cut bruised, but will be fine." The doctor told him.

"She will be okay," Nathan asked with relief.

"She will be fine, and should wake up in the hour you can see her now," The doctor told him shaking his hand.

Nathan told the rest of the group what had happened and walked to his wife's room. Nathan walked in and stood shocked by what he saw. The love of his life was laying on the bed hooked up to monitors. As he got closer he could see that the right side of her face was swollen and bruised she had a split lip, as well as the large gash running from the top of her hair line to her eyebrow was closed with many stitches. He sat down in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand that had a few cuts upon it, and cried. After sitting silently for twenty minutes Nathan was getting ready to say something, when Haley's eyelids started to flutter. Nathan stood up looking at his wife waiting for her to come too.

"Nathan?" Haley questioned.

'Ya, babe." Nathan replied.

"What happened," She questioned.

"You don't remember?" Nathan asked worried.

" I left Lucas's crying and was driving, then it gets kinda fuzzy," Haley told him.

"You swerved to avoid a animal in the road and hit a telephone pole," Nathan explained to her.

"Oh," she was all she replied.

"Haley what I said earlier today was a lie. There will always be a us. I was trying to hurt you the way you did to me, but after everything that has happed today I know that I will never love anyone the way I love you. When Brooke called and told me what had happened I thought I was going to die right then and there" Nathan confessed.

Haley tried to smile, but cringed as pulled on her split lip. "I love you Nathan, and I never meant to hurt you. I had to leave so I would not end up resenting you, for not letting me live my dream. Just like you have to with basketball, I could not handle having you resent me for standing in the way of your dream."

Nathan looked at her trying not to cry. "The others are in the waiting room, should I go get them?"  
"Why not," Haley told him.

Nathan leaned down and kissed her careful not to hurt her split lip. "I have wanted to do that since I saw you at the door this morning."

"So have I," Haley told him.


	4. Friendship

As Nathan walked out of the room to get the others Haley snuggled down into the bed thinking about all of the events that had taken place that day. She was arrived home to find her friends and husband did not want here there, as she was leaving got into a accident which forced both her friends and husband to realize that even though they were upset with her they loved her and wanted her back in their lives. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened once again reveling Nathan and the rest walking into the room. Nathan once again walked over to her side and grabbed her hand. The rest slowly arranged themselves around the bed ending with Brooke on Haley's other side.

"Can everyone stop staring at me like I'm going to disappear, cause it is really starting to freak me out," Haley questioned after a minute of silence.

"Sorry," everyone seemed to say in unison causing Haley to laugh, soon everyone was laughing.

"Hales, I'm so sorry about this morning it seems as if everyone I love leaves at some point first my mom, then my dad, Jake, then you" Peyton explained to her pushing Jake as she said his name. "When I saw you standing there this morning all the anger I have had kept bottled up suddenly felt the need to surface. I was hurt and upset that you left the way you did, but I know that you didn't mean to hurt us. I also know that you didn't need me yelling at you the way I did this morning, you were just trying to live your dream. I'm very sorry."

Haley patiently listened to Peyton's explanation of the days events. In her heart she knew that Peyton didn't mean any of the hurtful things she had yelled at her this morning, but being told those things was like rubbing salt in a open wound they still hurt.

After a minute of silence Haley looked up at Peyton and said, " I understand why you said the things you did and I know that you didn't mean them, but I'm not going to lie they hurt. It may take me awhile, but I will get over it. Oh and of the record I'm not leaving One Tree Hill ever again."

Peyton pushed Brooke out of the way Peyton leaned down and hugged Haley careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"Next," Jake called trying to lighten the mood, apparently it worked cause everyone laughed.

"I guess that is me," Luke replied. "Buddy, I'm so so so very sorry about what I said today. Like Peyton I was mad that you left, you have been my best friend since as long as I can remember I could call you up for anything and know that you would drop anything to come help me. Of coarse it worked both ways you know, but after you left I felt like I lost a part of myself."

Haley looked at Luke and without a word spoken knew that they would be fine. Luke walked to Haley and gave her a hug. In her ear he whispered, "Now I know how you felt when I was in the hospital after our last fight." Haley let out a choked laugh. After Luke released her the group talked about the resent developments in tree hill. After an hour of talking a nurse came in to tell them visiting hours where over and the group needed to leave, with the exception of Nathan who refused to leave his wife's side.

"Well I guess where going to get going kidoo," Karen told her kissing her on the head. "Do not ever do this to me again, I felt just like I had when I was told about Lucas's accident."

"Sorry Karen," Haley told her sergeant mother.

"Bye Hales I'll be back tomorrow," Luke called being pulled out of the room by his mother.

"See ya Haley," Jake called holding a sleeping Jenny in his arms.

"Bye Haley," Peyton called following Jake.  
"Bye guys," Haley called out after them.

"So, I guess I will be leaving too," Brooke told them getting up.

"Brooke, I wanted to say thank you." Haley told her.

"For what?" Brooke questioned.

"Coming after me when no one else would have. It means a lot to me that you would do that." Haley told her starting to cry.

"Your welcome, you should feel privileged not many people get that luxury," Brooke told her hugging her.

Both of the girls laughed at the statement. Brooke waved as she walked out of the room. Haley scooted over to allow Nathan room to lay with her, she fell asleep with her head on his stomach.


	5. Homecoming

Thanks for all the reviews I love getting them. I will try to update sooner but I can't make any promises with school. The more reviews I get may convince me to make time to update.

It has been two days since the accident and Haley was finally being released from the hospital. True to their word the whole gang came to visit the day before, now Haley sat with Nathan in her room waiting for the doctor to release her. The couple jumped in surprise as the door flew open reveling the doctor studying a chart.

"Okay, Mrs. Scott you are free to go, but you will need to return next week to get the stitches removed. While you are here we will also check on that leg of yours to make sure it is healing properly and possibly put on a walking cast," he doctor in formed her.

"Sam here will wheel you out to the car in a wheelchair, hospital policy," he quickly replied after seeing the look Haley was giving him. "Here is a prescription for the pain and some crutches to help you get around. I will see you next week," he replied walking out of the room.

Nathan went to bring the car to the front as the nurse pushed Haley to the front of the building. Once she was placed in the car Nathan began the drive back to their apartment. The ride was a silent one with Nathan looking over to check on his wife every few minutes. Nathan pulled to the front of the apartment building and looked over at Haley to see she was still off in her own world.

"Hales we're home," Nathan called to his wife while placing his hand on her arm.

Haley seemed to come out of her trance and look around at her surroundings. Nathan got out of the car and walked over to Haley's side of the car from the backseat he pulled out the crutches, then opened her door helping her out of the car. It took her a minute to steady herself as Nathan grabbed the bag out of the car. Slowly they began the walk to the apartment.

"Damn crutches," Haley grumbled as she almost fell. Nathan looked on concerned as he saw his wife almost fall.

"Obvious they don't know me, or they would not have given me crutches if they knew how clumsily I am," Haley told him with a smile.

Nathan chuckled as he opened the door to their apartment to find Brooke, Lucas, Payton, and Jake cleaning.

"Welcome home," Brooke called as she saw Nathan and Haley at the door. Haley hobbled over the to the couch and sat down and watched as the gang cleaned their apartment.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked his friends wondering how they got in.

"We knew what a pig sty this places was and thought it would be nice to have it nice and clean for when Haley came home. We got the spare key from hiding spot," Peyton explained to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How are you doing tutor girl," Brooke asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm doing all right," Haley replied leaning back into the couch.

"Guess it is a good thing school is still a few weeks away, right buddy, that way you will be pretty much healed for when we start," Lucas joined the conversation while plopping down on the floor in front of the couch.

"I didn't even think of that," Haley told them groaning at the thought.

"Did someone get that on tape?" Brooke questioned as everyone turned to look at her funny. At there weird looks she exclaimed, "What tutor girl admitted that she didn't think of something that has got to be a first."

With that everyone cracked up even Haley. Once the laughing had died down Haley looked over at Nathan and said, "I better have that walking cast on by the time we start school, I don't think I can handle hobbling around on these things."

"They better have you off those things otherwise you will putting everyone else in danger, you are clumsy enough on your own two feet I would hate to see you on those things." Luke laughed ducking as he dodged the pillow Haley had thrown at him.

"I'm not that bad," Haley argued.

"Really, what about the time you were not watching where you were walking and walked right into a open locker, and almost knocked yourself out. Or there was the time you tripped over your own feet in the hallway and sent your books flying everywhere which caused that poor freshmen Jenna something to fall?" Lucas laughed trying to prove his point, "Or what about…."

He was caught off by Haley laughing, "Ok, Luke I get it I am clumsy and I put everyone else at risk, But we do not need to relive anymore of my embarrassing stories."

The rest of the group was laughing at the stories of Haley falling. Brooke was laughing so hard she was crying, and Jake was almost rolling on the floor.

"How about we order us a couple of pizzas and get some movies and you guys can keep Haley and me company for a bit," Nathan suggested.

They all quickly agreed and ordered pizza and popped in the Notebook while snuggling with there partner for the night.


	6. Back at school

Heres the next part tutorgirl0825. Enjoy.

At the sound of the alarm Nathan reached his hand over Haley and turned it off.

"Hales you have to get up we start school today," Nathan replied shaking her.

Haley groaned and looked over at the clock with only one eye open. "It's too early," she moaned looking at her husband. "Plus today is going to suck. Wouldn't you rather just stay in bed today?"

"Hey no fair," Nathan moaned as Haley started to kiss his neck. "You know there is nothing I want more than to stay in bed with you, but I want to start my senior year right by not failing my classes."

"Augh, fine I guess I will get up and get ready for school," Haley replied getting out of the bed and walking to the closet to get ready.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast Nathan and Haley drove to school. Walking into the school Nathan took her hand and gave her a slight smile to let her know everything would be fine. Nathan spotted the gang over by their lockers and led Haley over there. Brooke was the first to notice the pair walking towards them.

"Tutor girl look at you. You even managed to find something to cover the boot," Brooke said looking at Haley's long light blue skirt that managed to hide her walking cast.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley laughed.

The first bell rang and the group went there separate ways to classes. Haley and Peyton were walking to there first class when a gang of girls who make no show of hiding their curiosity and cruelty. One girl mimed an air guitar and mouths 'Rock star'. Haley and Peyton just walk by them.

"This is why I didn't want to come to school today," Haley mumbled.

"It will be fine," Peyton told her slipping her arm around her shoulders.

At lunch time Haley was making her way to the cafeteria to meet the rest of the gang for lunch. While walking towards the cafeteria Haley walks past the same bunch of girls. They look at her again and laugh.  
"Excuse me! Um, aren't you Kelly Clarkson?" The same girls that was teasing her earlier called out. Haley stops, keeping her back to them. They laugh.  
The same girl mumbles under her breath. "Bitch!"  
Haley turns back around, irritated. "You wanna try saying that to my face?" Haley yells.  
"You like to sing about stars? Maybe you'd like to see some," The girl questions pushing Haley hard.  
Haley stumbles back before moving forward and pushing her back. "I have never done ANYTHING to you!" Haley yells while pushing her back.

"You think you are better than the rest of us," The girl yells back. "First flaunting your marriage to the hottest guy in school. Then running off on tour, and everyone just welcomes you back with open arms. You make me sick," The girl yells punching Haley in the mouth.

Haley pulls her hand away from her bleeding mouth, and punches the other girl back. By this time quite a group of people were beginning to form around the girls. Whitey who had been walking towards the cafeteria saw the scene in front of him and ran to try to break it up. Once he pushed his way threw the crowd he grabbed a hold of Haley to keep her from injuring the girl any worse. She is small but very strong he thought to himself.

"Coach she just attacked me," The other girl cried holding her eye and wiping the blood from her lip.

"I saw the entire thing from the distance, Kim," Whitey told her. "From what I saw you pushed and punched her first. Go to the principle now. I will be in in a minute to tell him what I saw."

Kim walked towards the principle office, while Whitey turned to Haley.

"You okay," he asked looking at her face she had a cut on her lip and her forehead was bleeding a bit.

"Haley," Nathan yelled pushing his way threw the crowd to get to her. The others were closely on his tail. Once he reached her he grabbed her face in his hand and inspected the damage.

"I think the cut from the accident got opened back up," Haley replied pulling her hand back from her forehead.

"What happened," Lucas asked looking at his best friend with concern.

"Kim was voicing her opinion on my life when she decided to get violent," Haley told them.

"Come on Mrs. Scott we need to go have a talk with the principle," Whitey told her while gently pulling her away.

"But I did not do anything but defend myself. She started it," Haley answered in shock following him.

Nathan gave her a small smile when she looked back at him before walking threw the doors.


	7. Conversations

"Hales," Nathan yelled walking into the apartment.

He found her sleeping on the couch. Nathan spent the rest of the day worrying about his wife, he looked for her after each class. By the end of the school day Nathan was so concerned he decided to skip practice to find her.

"Honey, wake up." Nathan called gently shaking her.

"Ugh," Haley groaned opening her eyes. "Nathan, why are you home?"

"I was worried about you so I decided to come home after school. I'm sure Whitey will understand why I'm not at practice." Nathan explained. "Now what happened today?"

"I was going to meet you in the cafeteria when Kim started saying things about me going on tour. I ignored it and was about to walk away when she called me a bitch, so I asked her what her problem was. She started saying how easy my life is and how I ran off then everyone just excepted me back with open arms, when she pushed me I pushed her back then she hit me. After that I snapped and hit her back, next thing I know Whitey was pulling us apart. In the principles office he listen to Whitey's story as well as ours and ended up suspending me for the required three days. I was sent home, but he kept Kim there for a while longer. I'm not sure what happened with her." Haley explained.

"Oh god. This is all my fault I shouldn't have made you go to school today. You tried to convince me that it would suck, but did I listen no. God I'm such a idiot. I promise to protect you and all it seems that I have been getting you hurt lately." Nathan ranted until Haley screamed at him to stop.

"Nathan this is not your fault, it would have happen when ever I went back to school. At least with it happening so early in the school year I won't be missing out on much in classes." Haley joked as Nathan scowled at her.

"To soon for jokes. Got it," Haley replied. " I'm fine. You have only been gone from practice a 1/2 hour go to practice and tell the gang I know they are dying to know what happened. I'm just going take a nap. Okay." Haley told him getting up to walk into their bedroom.

"Fine when I'm done with practice I'll come and get you for dinner at Karen's," Nathan told her kissing her softly on the lips before walking to the door.

Sorry, I know it is short. The next chapter is written all it needs is reviews to get it posted. So you know what to do.


	8. Breakfast

The next three days were quite uneventful. Nathan left for school while Haley slept. Haley would then get up and do some house work or some else to keep her occupied until Nathan and the others got out of practice. They would then come to the apartment and hang out until it was time to return to their houses to get ready for the next day.

The next morning Nathan awoke to the smell of French toast. After throwing on a pair of jeans he wandered into the kitchen to find Haley cooking and Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning everyone," Nathan replied kissing Haley on the cheek before heading to the table.

"Good morning," everyone seemed to chorus back.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you all so early in the morning." Nathan asked while looking around the table.

"We decided that we were all going to take tutor girl here to school to prevent her from kicking anyone else's ass," Brooke explained with a laugh.

"After earlier this week we know Haley can take care of herself, but we are scared for the rest of tree hill highs student population," Lucas said with a laugh ducking as Haley flung a piece of toast at his head.

"I resent that, but I guess those lessons did come in handy," Haley replied taking the food over to the table.

"What lessons?" Jake asked confused while looking around the table. Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke just as confused as he felt.

"Mom and Haley took some self defense lessons a few years ago," Lucas explained. "I think mom got tired of Haley coming over with bruises from fights with her siblings. That and she figured it would be a good idea for both of them to be able to protect themselves if they should need it. Especially with Haley being as short as she is."

"I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged" Haley cried pouting. As everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"Those lessons did help though the next time Taylor and I got into a fight I totally kicked her ass." Haley said with a laugh.

"I still can't believe you gave her a black eye Haley," Lucas exclaimed as he remembered.

"Hey she came into my room and stole my journal," Haley defended herself. "Plus after that she never tried to fight me again."

"Guys I hate to cut this little stroll down memory lane short, but we should probably eat so we can get to school on time." Peyton told them while looking at the clock.

"Ya and I should probably go finish getting ready," Haley replied getting up from the table.


	9. Girls night

It has been four months since Haley returned back to Tree Hill her life finally seems to be back on track. Her relationship with Nathan is the best it has ever been. As for school she was once again the best tutor at Tree Hill High, and seen as just another student in the hallway. The only thing different is somehow Brooke had convinced her to join the cheerleading squad. Haley ran her finger over the thin scar on her forehead the only reminder of the painful past.

"Hales, you almost ready to go to school?" Nathan asked interrupting his wife's thoughts as she stared in the mirror.

"Ya, just a minute" Haley told him trying to compose herself after all of her thoughts.

"You look beautiful as always," Nathan replied wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself," Haley told him turning around and kissing him.

They continued to kiss until they heard a cough from outside the door. They both pulled away breathing heavily to see Brooke and Lucas standing outside the door.

"God you two really need to get a room," Brooke huffed.

"I thought we had one considering this is OUR ROOM in OUR APARTMENT," Haley told her.

"Oh," Brooke looked away sheepishly. "Anyway tutor girl the boys are going out tonight after practice, so I was thinking that you, me, and Peyton could have a girls night."

"Okay we can come back here for it," Haley agreed.

"Great now we just need to tell P. Sawyer when we get to school," Brooke announced walking down the hall.

Later that night the girls were seated on the living room floor surrounded by food and only half pitcher of margaritas. They had just finished watching the Sisterhood of The Traveling pants.

"Wow, all I can say is wow" Brooke told them. Peyton agreed with her by shaking her head.

"I told you guess it was a good movie," Haley told them. " I made Nathan sit and watch god only knows how many times, he will never admit it but the first time we watched it got a little emotional with the hospital scene."

The girls were startled when the door banged against the wall and Nathan, Jake, and Lucas came walking into the apartment laughing. Nathan looked at the TV and groaned.

"Haley not the Sisterhood again?" Nathan scolded.

"Why a little to emotional for you Nathan?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"WHAT? No Haley has made me watch it so many times I can recite lines from the movie," Nathan defended himself turning slightly pink.

"What ever you say honey," Haley told him laughing along with the others at the sight of a embarrassed Nathan.

"Nate it fine Lucas got teary eyed at the end of the Notebook," Brooke told him much to the embarrassment of Lucas.

"Jake cried like a baby at the end of A Walk To Remember," Peyton told them laughing so hard she was lying on the floor.

Jake looked like a deer caught in headlights after that remark. Nathan was laughing so hard he was about to fall over, the girls all had tears in their eyes, and Lucas just patted Jake on the back as he laughed. After the laughing had died down Peyton made her way over to her boyfriend.

"You know I love it that you are so sensitive it is what makes you the worlds best boyfriend and father," Peyton whispered into his ear.

"Okay I think Peyton and I are leaving now," Jake announced pulling her towards the door. "Um…Bye," Peyton called out over her shoulder.

The others just laughed at there hasty exit.

"Well pretty girl I think we should head out to," Lucas told her pulling her up.

"But, we still have margaritas left Broody," Brooke complained.

"If we leave I will give you something better than alcohol pretty girl," Lucas whispered in her ear. Brooks mouth shifted from a pout to a large smile after that.

"Later tutor girl, hotshot," as she pulled Luke towards the door. "Bye," He called out shutting the door.

"Well that was interesting," Haley remarked.

"Ya," Nathan replied kissing her.

"It has taken five months, but it finally feels like everything is back to normal with us." Haley told him in between kisses.

"I know what you mean it hurt like hell when you left on tour, but I think it helped us have a stronger relationship due to the shit we have had to go through," Nathan told her massaging her neck.

"I know what you mean. If I had the option to go back in time and change what happened I wouldn't change a thing. Even with all the pain we have had to go through it has led us to where we are right now and it is perfect." Haley told him while turning around and kissing him once again.

Once the kiss broke apart Haley looked at him and smirked, "Well maybe I would change the accident just a bit cause that hurt like hell."

Nathan laughed stood up and through her over his shoulder.

"Nathan," She shrieked as he walked towards the bedroom.


	10. Future

Sorry it has taken so long to upsate but with school and working two jobs it is hard to find time. I hope the size of this update makes up for my lack up updating.

4 years later

Jake and Peyton Jagielski and their 5 year old daughter Jenny were headed over to the Nathan and Haley Scott's house for dinner. Brooke and Lucas Scott were returning to their home in Tree Hill after spending the last six months in New York where the most popular clothing store Clothes over Bro's headquarters is located. Lucas became a best selling author which gave him the ability to work from anywhere. Brooke is now six and a half months pregnant. The couple decided to return to Tree Hill for the birth of their first child to be around all of their loved ones. Peyton is a artist which gave her flexibility over where she lives, but required traveling to New York for exhibits. Jake is a history teacher at Tree Hill High School and head basketball coach. Nathan is a basketball player for the New York Knicks currently out on medical leave for the next season recovering from knee surgery, and Grammy award winner Haley Scott is currently working on her second album. During basketball season the couple lives in New York in the same building as Brooke and Lucas home in New York. During the off season the couple returns to their second home in Tree Hill. The summer before everyone went to college Peyton was called off to visit her father in a different part of the country for a month. While Nathan and Lucas were forced to move to the college a month before school for pre-season. Brooke was forced to go to California to visit her parents during that time. When everyone once returned to Tree Hill Jake and Haley had grown close almost as close to her as Lucas, needless to say he thought of her like his little sister. Earlier that day Haley had called Peyton up and asked if they could come over to dinner later that evening. When Peyton asked why Haley told her for Lucas and Brooke's home coming but she had a feeling that it was something more. So they arrived at 6:00 to the Scott's house to see Lucas and Brooke's car already there. They got Jenny out of the back and walked towards the door. They knocked as they walked in they were around so much and vice versa that they just walked in. They heard Nathan call out they were in the living room and began walking in that direction. Jenny ran towards the living room and to Lucas and Brooke followed shortly by Jake and Peyton . When Brooke saw Peyton she shrieked and went to hug her.

"Oh my god Peyton I missed you so much," Brooke told her.

"I missed you too and look at you," Peyton told her putting her hand on Brooke's swollen stomach.

Peyton and Brooke walked over to where Haley was sitting with Jenny and started talking about random things. Meanwhile Jake and Lucas shook hands as their gesture of greeting of one another and walk over to where Nathan is sitting and began talking to him. About 10 minutes later the timer could be heard and Haley walks into the kitchen to shut off the stove taking Jenny with her. Peyton turns to Brooke and says," I think there is some other reason Haley wanted us here tonight."

"Why do you say that?" Brooke asked.

"She sounded weird on the phone. I can't really describe it," Peyton told her.

"Well we will find out soon enough her comes Haley," Brooke told her.

"Okay well dinner is done you can come eat," Haley told them smiling.

They group walked in to find the table all set to eat. After they ate they all sat around the table talking. Nathan leaned over and whispered "Are you going to tell them?"

Haley looked at the group and nodded her head Nathan silenced everyone for her. She looked at Nathan he grabbed her hand for support. "I have a announcement everyone." Everyone looked at her.

"Well the last couple of weeks I have been getting sick so Nathan took me too the doctor. I'm pregnant," Haley finished the end in a rush.

Brooke and Peyton were smiling. Lucas and Jake just stared at her in shock.

"Can you repeat that," Lucas asked.

"I'm pregnant," Haley told him.

"How far are you?" Brooke asked.

"Almost 13 weeks," Haley told her.

" Hales, how could you have not noticed," Lucas asked her.

"I've been kind of busy working on my album, doing promotional things, and oh ya taking care of the house," Haley snapped.

"Hales," Nathan warned her.

"Sorry," she told him.

"Well Haley I think it is great," Brooke told her sister in law.

"Thanks Brooke," she replied.

"Ya Hales were happy for you too aren't we Jake," Peyton told her elbowing Jake.

"Ya it was just a shock," Jake told her getting up to hug her.

"Lucas?" she questioned.

"I'm with Jake on that one i'm happy for you Hales, I just wasn't expecting it. I thought you were going to wait until your album was done and your tour to have kids?" Lucas asked.

"Well that was the plan, but i'm not sad or upset that i'm pregnant now," Haley told him.

"So when is it due?" Brooke asked.

"Around May 4," Nathan answered pulling Haley close..

The rest of the night they talked about baby's. Around 9 Jenny walks up to Jake and says," Daddy I'm tired."

"Ok we'll go soon ok," he tells her.

"Okay," she tells him climbing on to his lap.

"Peyton," Jake calls.

Peyton comes up to Jake. "What?" she asks.

"Jenny is tired can you go gather up her things so we can go," he asks.

"Ya," she tells him.

"You better go tell the others we are going to go," she tells him.

"Okay. Jenny lets go tell your aunts and uncles goodbye," Jake tells her.

"Kay," she says half asleep.

Jake walks in to the living room to see Nathan and Haley on the couch and Lucas and Brooke on the love seat across from them.

"Hey Haley were going to go Jenny is tired and we have to work tomorrow," Jake tells her leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Ok," she tells him and kisses Jenny on the cheek.

Jake says good night to the rest of them and goes to find Peyton. Haley gets up to let them out. After Jake finds Peyton they walk with Haley to the door. Peyton hugs Haley and tells her she is really happy for her and takes Jenny from Jake to put her in the car. Jake hugs her and says "Haley i'm really happy for ya it just shocked me is all."

"I know it shocked me too," Haley told him.

He hugs her again and goes out to the car. Haley goes back to the living room to talk to Lucas and Brooke. A hour later they leave and Lucas tells Haley the same thing as Jake did and Brooke is happy that they get to be pregnant together.

A 1 month and a half later

A 8 1/2 month pregnant Brooke and Peyton are sitting in one of the booths at the Cafe waiting for Haley to get there so they can have lunch together. About 10 minutes later a 5 month pregnant Haley walks threw the doors and over to where the girls are sitting. Haley slides into booth beside Peyton careful not to hit her expanding belly. She is way bigger than a 5 month pregnant woman should be.

"So Hales what took you so long to get here?" Brooke asks her.

"Doctors appointment," She tells them.

"Ohh what did he say?" Brooke asks.

"I think Nathan should know first," Haley laughs.

"Tell us then when he tells us we will act surprised," Brooke begged.

"Ya come on Hales," Peyton started in to.

"Fine but you have to act surprised when we announce it," Haley started.

"Wow there is something to be announced Pey," Brooke told her.

"Did you find out what the baby is?" Peyton asked.

"No I didn't find out what the baby was I found out there are going to be babies." Haley told them smiling.

"Oh my god you are going to have twins aren't you," Brooke yelled.

"Ya now keep your voice down," Haley told her.

"Hales that is great," Peyton told her hugging her.

"Hales you know I would hug you but right now I can't get up to do it," Brooke told her pouting. While Haley and Peyton just laughed at her.

After lunch they all went back to their houses to get ready for the husbands arrivals. Peyton and Brooke promised Haley they would stop by around 7 o'clock so she could announce the news. Haley decided to lie down on after she had finished cleaning the house. Nathan came home to find Haley asleep on the couch her hands on her swollen stomach. Nathan put down his bag and walked over to where she was laying and kissed her softly on the lips. She stirred a minute before opening her eyes.

"Hi," she told him sleepily.

"Hey," he replied back.

Haley moved to sit up but had some difficulty so Nathan helped her. He sat down next to her and she leaned down to his embrace.

"So what did the doctor say?" he asked her.

She moved a little so she could look at him. "He said that you were going to be a daddy again," she told him.

"I already knew I was going to be a daddy," Nathan told her.

"Nate we are having twins," she explained to him.

Nathan looked shocked for a moment, "Two, We're having two babies!"

"Yes," Haley answered.

"This is great," he told her kissing her on the lips.

"I know. Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton and Jenny are going to be over around 7 so we can tell them," Haley told him.

"Ok i'm going to go make some dinner for us. Are the others coming for dinner?" Nathan asked.

"No just for dessert," Haley told him.

"Well I'll go get some ice-cream then," Nathan told her.

"I'll go start dinner then," Haley told him.

"No! You are sitting on this couch and not moving for the rest of the night," Nathan told her.

"Nate i'm only 5 months pregnant I have to do things while I still can," she told him.

"Here," Nathan said handing her the phone.

"What's this for?" She questioned.

"To call your mom. She wasn't the first to know when you were pregnant so she can be the first to know about the twins," Nathan explained.

"Okay," she told him while dialing her parents phone number.

"Hello," Lydia answered.

"Hi mom," Haley told her.

"Oh Haley i'm glad you called is something wrong?" Lydia questioned.

"No, but I have some news for you though," Haley told her.

"Oh you do what is it," her mother questioned.

"Well Nate and I are going to have twins," Haley told her.

"Oh my god Haley that is great news," Lydia told her daughter.

"I know we are happy about it," Haley told her mother.

"When did you find out," she questioned.

"This afternoon," Haley told her.

"Oh honey that is great do you want to tell your father or do you want me too?" She questioned.

"Is dad home?" Haley asked.

"Not right now but he will be in the next ten minutes," she told her.

"You can then I have to go help Nate finish making dinner for us," Haley told her mother.

"Ok honey call me if you need anything," Lydia told her.

"Okay mom I will. I love you," Haley told her.

"I love you too Haley," Lydia told her.

"Bye mom," Haley said.

"Bye,"

Haley hung up the phone and walked in to the kitchen to see what Nathan was making. As soon as he saw her in the kitchen he sent her right back to the couch to lay down. At 6 o'clock Nathan brought there dinner in to the living room to eat. After they had finished Nathan took the dishes back into the kitchen to wash while Haley laid on the couch. After Nathan washed the dishes he came back into the living room to find Haley asleep again on the couch. He got a blanket off the back of the couch and put over her. Nathan sat down in his chair and turned the TV on to a basketball game. About 45 minutes later Lucas and a very pregnant Brooke walked into the living room. Brooke plopped down on the love seat and Lucas sat down next to her.

"Why is Haley sleeping?" Lucas asked.

"Probably because she is tired bonehead," Brooke told him.

Nathan talked with Lucas and Brooke for about 10 minutes until Jake, Peyton and Jenny could be heard walking towards the living room.

"Nate I think you should wake her up," Brooke told him.

"Jenny come here," Nathan called to her.

Jenny walked over to her uncle. Nathan whispered something into her ear and Jenny walked towards her aunt.

"Aunt Haley," Jenny called softly in her ear.

When that didn't work she crawled up beside her and laid down next to her. Haley stuck her arms around her and started to stir. Slowly Haley opened her eyes and saw Jenny next to her. She started to sit up but realized that she couldn't without help so she just stayed where she was.

"Hi guys," she told them partially still asleep.

"Hi," they chorused back.

She looked down at Jenny next to her and smiled.

"So Hales why did you want us over here," Brooke asked playing along like she promised.

"Ya why Hales," Peyton asked playing along too.

Haley looked over at Nathan and nodded at him telling him to say it.

"Well Haley went to the doctor today," Nathan started.

"Is she okay?" Lucas asked worried.

"Ya I'm fine," Haley told him from the couch.

"She went to the doctor and he told her the reason she is so big right now is because were having twins," Nathan told them.

Brooke squealed when she heard this again and went to get up from where she was sitting but couldn't really well. Lucas helped her up and she walked over to where Peyton was sitting besides where Jenny and Haley were laying. Haley looked over at Jake and Lucas and asked, "Well what do you two have to say about it?"

Lucas looked over at his sister in law and best friend and smiled at her," Wow Hales that is the second time in the last month and a half you have shocked me. I'm happy for you and Nate."

"Jake," Isabel questioned.

"Who would have guessed you and Nate were the first to get married and the last ones to get going on having children and are now going to have more kids than us," Jake told her laughing.

Jenny watched the adults talking then finally asked, "mommy."

Peyton looked at her daughter and asked, "what honey?"

"What is a twin," Jenny asked her.

"Um you know how Aunt Brooke and Hales were going to have a baby. Well now Aunt Haley is going to have two babies," Peyton told her daughter.

The answer seemed to answer her question because she laid back down next to Haley.

"So Hales do you know what they are," Brooke questioned.

"No I wanted to be surprised. What about you I never asked," Haley asked her.

"We wanted to be surprised too," Brooke told her.

"Yep and only 1/2 month left till the answer," Lucas called from where he was sitting.

"Does anyone want ice-cream I got some from the store," Nate asked.

"I do," Brooke and Haley called at the same time.

Lucas, Jake, Peyton and Nathan all laughed at that.

"Must be some kind of pregnancy thing," Lucas said shrugging.

"Maybe. Anyone else want some," Nathan asked.

"Ya we all will," Lucas told him.

Nathan walked over to the freezer and came back with 4 different containers of ice-cream. Lucas looked at him questioning.

"Luke you have been her best friend for like what 15 years when have you ever known her to make up her mind on what she wants?" Nathan asked him.

"I see your point," Lucas replied.

"Hey," Haley called from the couch.

"Hales honey you know it's the truth," Nathan told her.

"Ya whatever. Get over here help me get up then hand me some ice-cream," Haley griped.

Nathan walked over and helped pull her up then handed her and Brooke each a container of ice-cream. After everyone had finished up there ice-cream they sat around talking about babies and what they were working on at work. Around 10 o'clock Brooke yawned and Lucas announced that they should be getting home. Jake and Peyton agreed they should to since Jenny was already asleep. The group told Haley and Nathan goodnight and left to go home.

1/2 month later

Brooke wakes up and goes in to the kitchen to find that Lucas left a note saying he was going to be out all morning. All of a sudden she gets a sharp pain in her stomach and she looks down and she is soaked. Brooke walks over to phone and calls Jake and Peyton's house but no one is there. So she calls Nathan and Haley's.

RING RING RING RING

On the fourth ring Haley answers "Hello,"

"Hales you got to help me," Brooke gasps in the phone.

"Tiger what's the matter," Haley asks trying to remain calm.

"Hales I'm having the baby my water just broke and Lucas isn't home," Brooke practically screams in the phone.

"Ok Brooke hold on I'll be right over," Haley tells her.

"Hurry please," Brooke begs her.

"As soon as I can," Haley tells her.

Haley hangs up the phone and calls Nathan on his cell phone.

"Hello," Nathan answers.

"Nate quit working out and get to the hospital now Brooke is having the baby," Haley tells him before hanging up again.

She then calls the Peyton's cell.

"Hello," Peyton answers.

"Pey, Brooke is having the baby and she can't find Lucas tell Jake to call around for him i'm going over to her house to take her to the hospital," Haley instructed to her very quickly then hung up.

It took Peyton an minute to understand what she said the yelled for Jake. Jake came running to his wife when she yelled.

"Jake, Brooke is having the baby and doesn't know where Lucas is you need to find him and get him to the hospital," Peyton told him. "I'm going to meet Haley and Brooke at the hospital,"

After Haley got off the phone with Peyton she walked out to her car as fast as she could and drove to Brooke's. Once she got to the house she found her trying to change into a different set of clothes. Haley helped her get them on and grabbed her suit case and went out to the car. She drove as fast as she could once at the hospital she helped Brooke out of the car. It was hard considering Haley was 6 months pregnant. They walked in the hospital and they checked Brooke in and got her a room. Haley went in with her until Lucas got there. About 10 minutes later a freighted Peyton in to the room. Haley and Peyton are both trying to keep Brooke calm saying that Jake will find Lucas and bring him right here. A half hour later Nathan walks into the room saying her got here as soon as he could.

"When our kids are born you better not take that long to get here," Haley tells him.

"It won't," he tells her kissing her softly.

It has been three hours and still no Lucas or Jake they sent Nathan to go look a hour and a half ago. Brooke is now almost hyperventilating. The nurse comes in to check on how dilated she is. Brooke was now almost 7 cm dilated. Brooke once again begins to freak out again knowing that she is getting closer to having the baby and Lucas is not there. A hour later and still no sign of Lucas and Brooke is having the baby now.

"Okay Brooke on the next contraction I need you to push," the doctor told her.

When the next contraction came Brooke screamed and pushed.

"I can see the head come on Brooke," the doctor told her.

"Wait for me," Lucas called running in the door.

"Okay Brooke on the next contraction I need you to push again," the doctor told her.

Brooke pushed and screamed a couple of seconds later a babies cry was heard. Brooke leaned back on the pillows looking at the slimy thing in the doctors hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott you have a daughter," the doctor tells them.

The nurse hands Brooke the baby and she starts crying. "Jake, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Jenny I would like you to meet Alexis Ann Scott," Lucas tells the group while staring at his daughter. Haley stares at her beautiful baby niece with her hands sitting on her stomach. Nathan stood behind her his hands on her shoulders. Jenny is staring at her cousin and kept repeating "look at the baby." Jake held Peyton to him while both of them stared at the baby in Brooke's arms. They stayed with Brooke, Lucas, and Alexis until visiting hours were over. The others promised to come back to see Brooke and Alexis in the morning. The next afternoon everyone met back at the hospital. When they arrived Brooke was feeding Alexis. After she had finished feeding and burping Alexis, Peyton let Jake and Nathan come into the room. They both agreed that there are something's you don't need to see about one of your best friends. The rest of the day they sat there talking about the baby room. They made a bet to see how long it took to announce that Brooke had a baby girl on ET. Lucas won which caused everyone to believe he had something to do with them finding out. Around 5 the doctor told Brooke she could leave the next morning. At about 8 o'clock Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Haley and Nathan decided to call it a night and went home. Lucas once again stayed at the hospital with his wife and new child. The next morning Brooke was released from the hospital and arrived home to find lots of flowers and baby clothes her fans had sent her, as well as photographers. They spent the rest of the day trying to set up Alexis room and taking care of her.


	11. Babies

Almost three months later

Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Jenny and Alexis are waiting at Karen's cafe for Nathan and Haley to arrive. Over the last two months they haven't seen much of each other due to there jobs or kids. About 10 minutes later Nathan and a very pregnant Haley walk in to the Cafe. Brooke gets up to hug her sister-in-law.

"Hales how are you?" Brooke asks her.

"I didn't think it was possible for the human body to stretch like this," Haley replied with a laugh.

"Well by the looks of it can," Brooke told her smiling.

"I can't wait for this to be over with," Haley told her.

"I remember feeling the same way my back always hurt I was always tired and could never get comfortable. The way I'm talking about it makes it seem like a lifetime ago when in reality it was only a few months ago I was in your shoes," Brooke told her smiling.

"You forgot I can't sleep, I don't walk I waddle everywhere I go, I haven't seen my ankles in months and when I sit down I usually can't get back up but can't stand for long periods," Haley told her sitting down on a chair.

"Sorry the last one I didn't really have a problem with," Brooke told her sitting down beside her.

Peyton walked over to the girls and sat down on a chair in front of Haley holding her almost 3 month old niece.

"Hey Hales. So what are you ladies chatting about?" Peyton questioned.

"We were talking about what pregnancy symptoms are the worst. The pregnancy part was not much fun but once you hold your baby in your arms it all makes it worth wild," Brooke told them looking down at her daughter that she had immediately grabbed from Peyton the moment she walked over.

"That eventually will be the case ,but I still can't wait for it to be over with," Haley told them.

"Well any day now you are going to be a mommy and I get to be a aunt again," Brooke told her.

Nathan walks behind Haley and places his arms around her neck. He leans down and whispers in her ear," Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she tells him.

They order their food and sit down to talk they have been in conversation for about a hour and a half every once and awhile Peyton saw Haley wince. After the third time of seeing her do it Peyton asks," Hales are you okay?"

"Ya i'm fi--," Haley starts to answer but it hits again and she softly moans.

"Hales I think you are in labor. Nate go get the car and take Haley to the hospital while Jake, Jenny and I will go to your house and get her bag, Lucas and Brooke you take Alexis home or go to the hospital whatever you choose. Okay," Peyton tells everyone taking charge.

Nathan helps Haley to stand up and her water breaks.

"Okay this defiantly the real thing," Nate tells them.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas questions.

"Because her water just broke," Brooke tells him.

"Nate get her to the hospital We will get this cleaned up then we will meet you there," Lucas tells him.

Nate helps his wife out to the car and to get in and takes off towards the hospital. Lucas went to grab a mop to clean up the mess. Jake, Peyton, and Jenny head over to the Scott's house to grab Haley's bag. After cleaning the mess up Lucas, Brooke, and Alexis headed over to the hospital where they called both Haley and Nathan's parents. At the hospital Haley was laying there gripping Nathan's hand very tightly. He could tell when a contraction was coming because she would grab on to his hand so hard he wanted to scream. It has been five hours since they had brought Haley to the hospital and she still had a long way to go. Two hours later and their is still no word. Jenny and Alexis had fallen asleep almost two hours ago. Lucas was beginning to pace Lydia was holding on to Jimmy. Deb and Dan were setting in chairs next to each other holding hands. Peyton and Jake were talking but you could tell they were starting to get worried. Brooke just sat there staring at the doors. In side the hospital room Haley has been in labor for 9 hours and is starting to get tired. She is 8 cm dilated and told her that she should be ready within the next hour or so. Nathan hasn't been able to go tell the others because of Haley's iron grip on his hand. A hour later a doctor comes in and tells Haley she is fully dilated and on the next contraction she is going to push. Nate could feel her grip tighten on his hand and knew it was coming.

"Come on Haley push ya that's it push," The doctor told her.

In the waiting room you could hear Haley scream. Lucas is on his feet and by the doors after he hears that. He hears the doctor telling her to push.

"The doctor is telling her to push," he announces to everyone in the waiting room.

"You are doing real good Haley ok stop pushing," The doctor tells her and takes out a suction.

"Okay Haley on the next contraction push again," he tells her.

On the next one Haley screams again then the doctor tells them they have a baby girl.

"Okay Haley one more time then you are all done," The doctor tells her.

"Okay I want you to push again you don't need me to tell you when again," the doctor tells her.

Haley grabs on to Nate's hand again and screams.

"Okay Haley one more really big push and you are done," The doctor tells her again.

She pushes on Nathan's hand again and screams. A couple of seconds later she falls back on the bed with hardly any energy left.

"It's another girl," the doctor tells them.

They hand Nathan one of the babies and the other one to Haley.

"There so beautiful," Haley whispers.

"Just like there mother," Nathan tells her.

The nurse walks over and tells them they have to take the babies to clean them up and make sure they are alright.

Nathan tells her to rest while he goes to tell the others. Nathan walks out of Haley's room with a huge smile on his face as soon as he walks out the waiting room doors he is bombarded with questions. "Is she ok? Are the babies ok? What took so long? What are they? Lucas Jake, Lydia, and Brooke asked at the same time.

"Hold on one at a time. Haley is fine just tired. The babies are fine. Her delivery was slow. I'm not going to tell you what they are i'm going to let Hales tell you." Nathan answered all there questions.

"We can see her?" Peyton questioned.

"As long as she's up to it," Nathan told them.

"Well go see," Brooke demanded.

Nathan walked back towards Haley's room and saw her holding both of his daughters in her arms.

"Hales they want to know if they can see you," Nathan asked.

"Let me guess Brooke wants to know," Haley told him.

"Got it in one," he told her.

"Ya we can introduce them to are daughters. Are we still using those names we picked out?" Haley asked.

"Yep as long as you want too," he told her.

"Well bring them in," Haley told them.

Nathan walked down the hall again and told the she said it was okay. Brooke and Lydia were the first ones to get up and practically ran down the hall. They stopped when they saw Haley holding her babies and staring down at them. Haley looked up to see them standing in the doorway and told them to come in. They walked over to the side of the bed and looked at the tiny babies as the rest of the group came in the room. Nathan walked over to stand next to her and picked up one of the babies.

"You guys I would like you to meet Phoebe Rae Scott," she motioned at the baby in her arm "and Isabel Lynn Scott," she told them motioning at the baby in Nathan's arms.

"Wow you all had girls," Lydia told them amazed.

"There so cute which one is younger," Brooke asked.

"Phoebe is by 10 minutes," Haley told her staring at the baby in her arms.

"Brooke do you want to hold her," Haley asked laughing a little.

Brooke looked really excited "You'll let me."

"Of course come here and get her," Haley told her.

Brooke rushed over next to Haley and picked up the baby out of Haley's arms.

"She looks just like you Hales," Brooke started to say but stopped when the baby opened her eyes. "But she has Nathan's eyes."

Brooke walked over next to Nathan and looked at both babies," they look identical."

Nathan handed his daughter over to Peyton to hold. A couple of seconds later crying was heard Lucas picked up his daughter and tried to quite her but she wouldn't.

"Brooke give Haley back her baby and come get your daughter," Lucas told her.

Brooke went to go give Haley Phoebe but she stopped her.

"Give her to mom," Haley told her.

Brooke walked over to Lydia and handed her Phoebe and then went to try to quite Alexis. Jenny walked over to her mother and looked at the little baby in her arms.

"Look at the baby momma," Jenny whispered.

"Ya and see the baby grandma Lydia is holding," Peyton asks her.

"Two," she whispered.

A minute later a nurse walked in and told them they had to leave visiting hours were over. They all said they were going to come back the next day. Peyton handed Isabel back to Nathan and Lydia handed Phoebe back to Haley.

Nathan went home and the next morning he was back at the hospital by 8:30. When he arrived Haley was still asleep and he decided rather than wake her up he would go get some breakfast by the time he came back she should be up. Nathan came back to the room at 9:15 Haley was still asleep. Nathan walked over next to her and whispered, "Hales baby time to wake up the nurses will be bringing the babies in soon."

Haley moaned and started to open her eyes. "Hi," she whispered.

"Morning," Nathan told her kissing her softly on the lips.

Just as Nathan pulled back the nurse came in pushing 2 carriers with Isabel and Phoebe in them. She put the babies next to Haley's bed and told them they were hungry and left them alone. Nathan handed Isabel to Haley so she could feed her and picked up Phoebe when she began to whimper. By 11:00 both the feed and sleeping when the door and Jake and Peyton poked their heads inside.

"You up to some visitors?" Jake asked.

"Ya, just keep it down we just got the girls to sleep." Haley told them.

Jake opened the door the rest of the way and allowed himself, Jenny and Peyton to come in.

Jake walked over to Haley and gave her some flowers. Peyton and Jenny walked over to where the twins were laying asleep and watched them.

"So Hales when do you get to leave?" Peyton asked looking up from the babies.

"Tomorrow," Haley replied looking over at her daughters also.

Just then the door opened to reveal Lucas, Brooke, and Alexis coming in. Lucas sat Alexis down next to himself and Jake while Brooke joined Peyton and Jenny next to the twins by Haley.

"God it amazes me how much they look like you Hales," Brooke told her looking back and forth between the 3 of them.

As soon as Brooke finished both of the twins opened their eyes and looked up at Brooke.

"That is weird," Brooke told them all.

"They must be like there mother and can tell when others are talking about them," Nathan told them smirking.

As soon as Nathan said that 2 sets of cries were heard. Haley reached down to grab Isabel who was closer to her while Peyton picked up Phoebe.

"Looks like they got her attitude too," Nathan told them. "Hey you best be nice daddy you are going to be living in a house with 3 girls now," Haley reminded him.

Isabel began to go back to sleep in Haley's arms while Phoebe just stared at Peyton.

"Come on Pey let me hold her now," Brooke pleaded while practically jumping up and down.

"Ok here," Peyton told her while handing her Phoebe.

"You know Brooke you can baby-sit when ever you want," Nathan told her with a twinkle in his eye.

Brooke looked over excited. Lucas also saw that look.

"Brooke 1 baby is enough we don't need 2 more around the house," Lucas pleaded with her.

"But they are so cute," Brooke whined.

"What about your daughter?" Lucas asked.

"She is beautiful too, but they are new and you know how I get about babies," She protested.

"Ya Brooke we all know," Lucas told her shaking his head.

They sat and talked for another couple of hours till the doctor came in to check on Haley and the babies once again.

"Well everything looks good," the doctor told the group while walking towards the door. "You should be able to leave tomorrow morning. I well see you in a couple of weeks to check up on you and the little ones,"

"Mommy I'm hungry," Jenny told Peyton.

Jake looked down at his watch and was surprised to see the time it was almost 5 in the evening.

"Well Hales were going to go home to make some dinner, well come see you some time this week," Jake told her while getting up to kiss his friends forehead and kissing his nieces.

"Bye Aunt Hales," Jenny called from Jake's arms.

"Hales if you need any help over the next few weeks with Nathan going to be at Practice call me and i'll be over there," Peyton told her friend.

"Thanks Pey I might take you up on that," Haley told her.

"Me too you know I defiantly come to help," Brooke reminded her.

"You too Tigger," Haley told her while laughing.

"Well pretty girl were going to head out too," Lucas told her too.

Brooke walked over and hugged Hales and gave Phoebe back to her mother. They too left. Haley feed the babies after everyone was gone as soon as she was finished a nurse came and took them back to the nursery. Nathan stayed for another hour then left. But not before telling her he would pick her up at 10 the next morning.

The next day Nathan was true to his word he was there at 10 when he arrived Haley and the babies were all ready to go. they filed out the last forms and went to put the babies in the car.


End file.
